Checkmate
by Himomo Senohara
Summary: Di sebuah bekas gereja / kapel, di sana hiduplah seorang Akashi Seijuurou, namun... Festival berdarah sedang menantinya, dibawakan oleh sang mantan kekasihnya... Dan segala mimpi buruk akan menghantuinya hingga kematiannya... [WARNING INSIDE, buat yang mau tahu saja, ini rate M!]


Di balik perannya sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak…

Senyuman hangatnya yang menawan menutupi sebuah kekejaman…

… Seorang _yandere_ yang bersemayam di dalam dirinya…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays ~ Checkmate.**

© Himomo Senohara

_Rate_ : **M+ (!)**

_Disclaimer_ : **The Basketball Which Kuroko Plays** © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_Warnings_ : OOC, AU, yandere!Kurochin, lirik lagu buatan aku (ga ada judul dan jangan klaim ya =_=a), bondage dan sadistis, etc.

_A/N_ (Mun) : Pas banget… Aku nulis ini pas jauh-jauh sebelum 236Q, tapi pas baca itu chapter… MAI KOKORO. AKU JADI INGIN MENAMPILKAN YANDERE!KUROCHIN LAGI. Gak tau kenapa, tapi di mata gue Akachin itu sadis banget… Sekarang RASAKANLAH SIKSAAN DARI UKEMU! #wolesnapa

**.**

**.**

**.**

_The bells are echoing around these worlds_

_Here, it is the bloody festival!_

_I brought you my gifts_

_Within my color of eternalness _

Seorang laki-laki berkulit pucat dan berambut biru seperti langit, menunggui sesuatu.

Selagi tubuhnya dibalut dengan pakaian kimono kebesaran berwarna merah darah dan dibiarkan tidak terikat, dia duduk di depan salib besar di bekas sebuah gereja yang tidak terawat; persisnya di atas kursi umat yang masih kokoh hingga detik itu. Tangan kanannya terkulai lemas di ujung kursi panjang itu dan dibawahnya; jari-jarinya dengan lincah memainkan sebuah pisau dapur.

Mata sayunya hampa; memandang apa yang dilihatnya dengan pemikiran yang kosong.

Sesekali kedua kakinya saling bersilang dengan anggun.

"Akashi-kun…"

Senyuman brutal kembali terukir dengan gamblang pada bibir _pinky_-nya.

Ia lalu berdiri dari bangku jamaahnya, dan berjalan dengan santai menghadap ke sebuah papan _shogi_ yang terletak persis diatas meja khotbah. Kedua kakinya telanjang, seolah meninggalkan jejak untuk dicarinya. Ini seperti permainan _Hide and Seek_ yang seringkali dimainkan oleh anak-anak. Namun baginya yang sudah lama berusaha meredam keinginan membunuhnya, permainan itu sudah hampir selesai.

Pria itu lalu berhenti tepat tiga langkah di depan meja khotbah yang dipenuhi oleh senjata-senjata mematikan miliknya itu, seraya memandangi papan itu.

"_Checkmate_, Akashi-kun." Pria itu lantas memindahkan pionnya hingga benda itu menghantam 'King' milik lawannya.

Warna _cyan_ bertemu dan merefleksikan sebuah tubuh yang masih hidup, dirantai dengan kejamnya dengan rantai besi betulan, membentuk salib terbalik. Kepala berada di bawah dan kakinya berada di atas. Entah bagaimana caranya pria bersurai biru langit itu bisa membalikkannya.

HUP!

Lelaki itu langsung melompati meja itu, hingga menyisakan sedikit jarak bagi dua sejoli yang sangat berlawanan itu.

Oh, jangan salah sangka dulu. Lelaki bersurai _sky_ itu, sangat **membencinya**.

* * *

_I drew out my cruelty onto your existence_

_Here you go; the Hell ticket! _

_Look, hear that sound; voices of the devils!_

_I'll stab you with my knives_

* * *

Pakaian kimononya tersibak dengan suksesnya; memperlihatkan tubuh _sixpack_ miliknya. Si surai biru langit itu, lantas mengangkat tinggi-tinggi tangan kanannya yang memegangi pisau dapurnya, di depan tubuh si surai berambut merah membara yang hanya bisa terbungkam dalam buaian kegelapan.

"**Bangun. Akashi-kun.**" Laki-laki pucat itu, kontan saja menusuk punggung telapak kaki sebelah kiri pria malang itu.

"A-ARGH! TE-TETSUYA!" Akashi langsung terbangun dari mimpinya; menghadapi satu dari serangkaian pesta penyiksaannya dari mantan kekasihnya.

"**Ah, selamat malam, Akashi-kun.**" sapanya hangat, namun sangat dingin.

Tanpa basa-basi, ia lantas menariknya hingga ke pangkal paha, sehingga menimbulkan luka membujur yang sangat mengerikan pada kaki kirinya. Teriakan menyakitan sontak saja menguar keluar dari mulut sang Emperor, melukiskan rasa nyeri yang dahsyat akibat tergeseknya mata pisau yang tajam itu dengan daging miliknya.

Darah pun bercucuran dengan jijiknya di depan matanya; bahkan salah satu dari tetesnya merembes masuk ke celana dalam yang dikenakannya sehingga ternodai sudah warna putih pada celana dalamnya. Kakinya menggelepar-gelepar, berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

Akashi, sang Emperor, lantas mengutukinya, "Tetsuya… Tetsuya! Ka-Kau!"

"… **Kau senang?**" ujarnya santai.

" A–."

**CKRASH!**

"AAAHHHHHH! ! ! !" Akashi merintih ngeri.

Merasa kurang terpuaskan hasratnya, sang _phantom player_ kemudian melemparkan pisaunya entah ke mana, segera setelah tangan kanannya berhasil meremukkan tulang paha atasnya tersebut. Ia kemudian kemari ke meja khotbah, di mana ada sebuah lakban hitam tergeletak berikut guntingnya. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu lantas mengambil dan melakban mulut cowok bersurai merah tersebut.

Akashi langsung meronta-ronta ngeri, "TETS− PFFF! ! ! PFFF! ! !"

"**Ini sebagai akibat dari menyombongkan diri dan tidak memberitahuku itu.**" ujar Tetsuya dingin.

CLASP!

Telapak tangan kanan Tetsuya yang mungil, segera menepuk keras bibir Akashi yang sudah dilakban tersebut. Mata berwarna biru terangnya memandang hampa wajah Akashi yang sungguh kesusahan. Dengan memegang gunting pada tangan kirinya, si pemuda berambut biru langit musim panas itu mengenang kembali masa-masa menakutkannya yang pernah diingat…

* * *

_You know, I am just a shadow_

_But I can no longer hide it anymore_

_Since you drew me out_

_To the world, leaves my habitant_

* * *

Masa-masa di mana ia kehilangan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai seorang _phantom_.

Ia harus meninggalkan habitatnya sebagai _phantom_ untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih kuat.

Kalau boleh terus terang, ia telanjur menyukai habitat lamanya tersebut.

_Inikah… Hukuman untukku karena sudah sangat mencintai diriku sebagai seorang phantom…? Apa salahku sehingga aku mencintai diriku sebagai seorang phantom…? Katakanlah… Katakanlah… Apakah engkau, Emperor, bisa tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatiku…? Ketika semuanya mulai berpencar, aku masih memiliki kekuatan phantomku ini… Tapi… Tapi…_

Sontak saja ia membentuk senyuman paling menakutkan yang pernah ia perlihatkan.

"**HAHAHAHAHA. AKU SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGI. SUDAH TIDAK KUAT LAGI… Ternyata aku memang seharusnya seorang phantom, ya… Seorang phantom. Phantom player seharusnya bertindak di bawah cahaya… Benar. Benar.**" Kuroko mendadak menggila. Suaranya perlahan meninggi, dan penuh dengan amarah, tidak seperti biasanya.

Guntingnya sontak saja meluncur menembus pertahanan kemaluan sang Emperor dengan brutal!

"**HAHAHAHAHA! ****AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI! MENGAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MENGGUNAKAN PHANTOM-KU? ****AKU SUDAH SEPERTI MANUSIA NORMAL! SENANG SIH IYA TAPI–**."

JLEB!

"–**SEBAGAI GANTINYA, AKU TIDAK LAGI MENJADI SEORANG PHANTOM…**"

JLEB!

Gunting tersebut menembus sisi lain dari kemaluan Akashi tersebut.

"−**BAGAIMANAPUN**."

JLEB! Kali ini mengenai pangkal paha sebelah kanan Akashi. Dan dengan brutalnya cowok itu menusuknya berkali-kali sambil curhat dengan kejamnya. Beberapa kali dia menarik guntingnya ke sembarang arah, sehingga membuat garis-garis tak sedap dipandang yang menghiasi paha sebelah kanannya.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Dan ketika mata biru jernihnya melihat bahwa kulit kedua kaki Akashi sudah benar-benar hancur, ia hanya bisa bengong. Tak lama kemudian, ia menyeringai sadis. Ia lalu membuang guntingnya, dan kali ini… Sebuah bat berpaku sudah siap siaga untuk dipakainya.

Sontak saja Akashi berjengit ketakutan. Jelas. Bat berpaku jelas akan mengakibatkan rasa sakit yang paling mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya.

"**AKU BENCI DUNIA INI. BENCI. ****APALAGI SEJAK AKASHI-KUN DATANG KE DUNIAKU… DUNIAKU… TIDAK! TIDAK ADA SIAPAPUN YANG BOLEH MASUK KE DUNIAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! ! ! !**" Kuroko sontak saja berteriak dengan penuh amarah, sambil mengayunkan batnya ke arah perut Akashi.

"NPPPFF–."

**SRASSSSHHHHH! ! ! ! !**

"AAAPPPPFFFF–."

Mata Kuroko kini menyipit dengan tajam, menyaksikan perut Akashi yang berdarah-darah. Ia kembali mewarnai bibirnya dengan senyuman menakutkan nan mengerikan yang tidak akan diperlihatkannya kepada siapapun selain yang **dibenci**nya. Sampai akhir hayatnya.

* * *

_Until you won't able to recover again_

_I will stab you more and more_

_Makes you face the despair, yes it is me_

_Who are willing to __**hate**__ you._

* * *

Bat berpaku yang berdarah itu kembali berdecak, diayunkannya dengan keras dan sadis ke kemaluannya berkali-kali. Membuat sang korban kembali bernyanyi dengan sedihnya. Sesekali Akashi muntah darah, sebagai akibat dari terjadinya pem-_bully_-an berdarah tersebut.

Selagi ia berpuas-puas dengan pem-_bully_-an itu, ia kembali membuang bat itu.

"**Tidak… Tidak… Masih belum cukup. BELUM CUKUP! ! ! ! !**"

Sambil meledak-ledakkan amarahnya, ia lantas mengambil sebuah kapak besar yang tertancap pada lantai gereja yang sudah lama tidak dipakai tersebut. Sembari sesekali menyeringai menakutkan, ia lalu mengayunkan kapaknya di atas kemaluan Akashi yang sudah dihajar dengan gunting, ditampar bolak-balik dengan bat berpaku, apalagi dengan pisau.

**CREEEESSSHHHHHHHH! ! ! !**

Sungguh, Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang menjadi sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Dengan kapaknya yang sengaja dibiarkan menancap kemaluan Akashi, ia menyeringai kecil. _Sekali kebiri, dia sudah kembali bergerak. Menyenangkan sekali… Menyenangkan… MENYENANGKAN SEKALI! LEBIH MENYENANGKAN DARIPADA MENJADI SEORANG PHANTOM PLAYER! SANGAT LUAR BIASA! SANGAT INDAH!_

Sang _phantom player_ kembali mengambil jarum akupuntur yang tergeletak pada meja khotbah. Kali ini jumlah jarumnya melampaui belasan, entah bagaimana caranya Kuroko bisa membawanya sekaligus. Mata biru cerahnya memandang kemaluan Akashi yang masih belum diapa-apakan, meski kemaluannya _memang_ sudah terbelah.

"**Nah… Mari kita menghiasi batangmu… ****Batangmu, hei! Penismu!**" Tetsuya mengejek.

Dan… **JLEB!**

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, jari-jari Kuroko langsung memainkan jarum-jarum tersebut dan menusukkannya tepat pada sekeliling batang kejantanan Akashi. Jeritan pilu Akashi kembali berkoar dibalik gempuran lakban berwarna hitam yang melekat pada bibirnya.

Batang tersebut menggelepar-gelepar seperti sapi sehabis disembelih, membuat sang _phantom player_ merasa geli. Sembari terkikik mengerikan, ia lantas mengambilkan pisau lipat kecil yang tersembunyi di balik lengan kimono sebelah kirinya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia langsung memasukkan pisau tersebut masuk ke lubang pipisnya!

"AAA—MMPPPFFFF! ! ! !"

Membiarkan pisaunya 'bermain-main' di dalam lubang pipisnya, ia mencabut kapaknya setelah menyaksikan darahnya yang sudah mulai menggenangi sekujur tubuh sang korban. Setelah dicabut, terlihat sebuah tulang yang jelas. Membuat seringaiannya makin melebar, makin menunjukkan jati dirinya. Seorang _psikopat_ sejati.

Pria bersurai biru langit musim panas itu lantas menyentuh tulang yang terluka tersebut dengan penuh cinta dan racun, "Aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa duduk lagi… Tidak akan…"

* * *

_When you are not able to sit down_

_I gladly mock you, and loves you_

_Until your hard member are castrated_

_I will happily expose your weakness_

* * *

**CRASSSHHHH! ! ! !**

Tanpa ampun, sang _phantom player_ kembali beraksi, dengan mematahkan tulang ususnya.

Kedua tangannya mulai mengaduk-aduk isi kemaluan laki-lakinya, sehingga membuat sang Emperor mengaduh-aduh geli, sakit sekaligus ketakutan. Sesekali air matanya keluar dari mata heterokromiknya, namun Kuroko malah menghiraukannya. Saat ia sedang asyik-masyuk dengan luka menakutkannya…

GRASP!

"Argh… **Duh, sakit sekali**." Kuroko mengeluh dengan datar.

Rupanya Akashi berhasil mengatasi terbloknya bibirnya dengan lakban itu, dan juga menggigit betis sebelah kiri sang _phantom player_. Namun harapannya kembali diremukkan dengan sadisnya oleh mantan kekasihnya. Keringat dinginnya kembali menggenangi sekujur tubuhnya, takut suatu kelak ia tidak akan benar-benar sempurna. Sempurna luar dan dalam.

Dengan muka tembok, ia langsung menendang kepala Akashi keras-keras dan berkali-kali.

BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK! BAK! BUK!

"**Masih hidup, berisik pula. Psikopat pula. Masokis pula**." umpat Kuroko dingin.

Dan punggung kaki sebelah kanan sang _phantom player_ kembali menghantam wajah Akashi dan membenturkannya keras-keras ke tiang besi yang mengikatnya. Akibatnya kepala Akashi mengalami gegar otak yang cukup berat, terima kasih untuk tendangan mampus dan menakutkan milik mantan kekasihnya.

Pria ini lantas mencabut ujung pembuluh darah vena yang keluar dari luka di kemaluan Akashi tersebut, dan menjilatinya dengan penuh kekejaman. Setelahnya, ia lalu menariknya keluar senti demi senti, inchi demi inchi, meter demi meter, hingga tampa disadarinya ia sudah mencabuti hampir setengah dari total panjang pembuluh darah berwarna biru tersebut.

"**Ahihihihi. Sungguh memalukan… Emperor itu pangkat yang bagus ya…**" Kuroko menggumam pelan.

**CKRASH!**

" AARGGGH–."

"**Tapi sangat rawan untuk dijadikan target.**" lanjut Kuroko santai.

Sang surai biru langit musim panas itu lantas bergerak menjauhi Akashi, mengumpulkan kembali senjata-senjatanya yang dibuangnya tadi. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia kemari dengan dua pisau besar yang menemaninya pada masing-masing tangan kanan dan kirinya. Tak lama kemudian, dengan kedua pisau itu sontak saja pria itu kembali menusukkannya ke kedua betis Akashi.

Kuroko lantas melirik Akashi sembari membeberkan rencananya, "**Akashi-kun. Aku akan mempermainkan kakimu, baru perutmu dan dadamu. Aku berkhayal, mungkin kau takkan bisa hidup hanya dengan satu dada sih. Menarik, bukan?**"

**SRAAASSSSSSHHH! ! !**

Seketika pria itu membuat luka membujur pada kedua betis Akashi. Bedanya, yang sebelah kiri sudah dilakukannya dua kali, sedangkan di sebelah kanan baru sekali. Dan tanpa tanggung-tanggung, ia melepas tusukannya dan melemparkannya tepat di bawah kepala Akashi. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia memasukkan semua telapak tangannya ke luka masing-masing.

"A-ARGGHHH! ! ! ! SA-SA-SAKIIIIT! ! ! !"

**KRETEK! KRETEK!**

Betapa malangnya Akashi sekarang.

Tulang betisnya kini benar-benar diambil paksa oleh sang _phantom player _dalam keadaan hidup-hidup.

Setelah membuang tulang tersebut, ia kembali berkutat dengan kakinya; kali ini lebih ke atas lagi – menuju tulang pergelangan kaki.

**KRETEK! KRETEK! KRETEK!**

Di luar dugaan, ia berhasil membuang semua tulang pergelangan kakinya. Jeritan Akashi kembali terdengar, namun Kuroko lagi-lagi menghiraukannya. Setelah merasa bosan dengan kedua kaki Akashi, tanpa tanggung-tanggung ia mengeluarkan sebuah _cutter_ dari dalam lengan kimono sebelah kanannya.

Ia lalu menjilat _cutter_-nya, dan…

**CRESSSSHHH CRESSSSSHHHH CRESSSSSHHHH!**

Darah kembali meluber keluar ke mana-mana, bahkan mengenai wajah sang _phantom player_. Tapi bukannya jijik, ia malah senang sekali. Namun apa yang dilakukannya jauh lebih mengerikan. _Cutter_ miliknya berhasil memotong kedua kakinya dengan mudah!

"**Oke. Mari kita ke makanan utama**." ajak Tetsuya tenang.

* * *

_As long as you're alive_

_I won't let you have your peaceful day_

_Look, hear that voice of the bell_

_I will make you suffer more and more_

* * *

Ia lantas mendekatkan _cutter_nya pada luka menganga yang sangat menakutkan pada kemaluan Akashi. Menyeringai sadis, ia lantas mendekatkannya pada batas epidermis dan bagian bawah kulit tersebut, dan… Mengulitinya hidup-hidup!

"**AAAAKKHHHH! ! !**"Akashi sontak menggelepar-gelepar kesakitan.

"Hihihihihi… Hihihi!" Tetsuya terkikik senang.

Seperti halnya menguliti sapi sembelihan, ia sendiri menguliti tubuh Akashi! Ia lalu mengoceh tiada henti selagi menguliti kulit di perut Akashi, "Kau tahu? Jika kita tidak terlindungi oleh kulit ini… Kita akan mati, lho? Makanya… Hihihi… Aku penasaran apa jadinya jika aku menguliti _seluruh_ wilayah perutmu?"

_Jelas! Aku akan berada di ambang kematian…! ! !_

SRAK SRAK SRAK.

Tanpa diduga oleh sang Emperor, Tetsuya ternyata sudah menguliti hampir semua bagian perutnya, sehingga isinya langsung tercerai-berai keluar. Mata biru cerahnya langsung melotot bahagia, dan seringainya bertambah mengerikan. Sesekali ia juga mencicit bahagia, kelewat bahagia malah.

Saking senangnya, ia sampai lupa terhadap kutukan-kutukan yang terus-menerus dikeluarkan dari mulut Akashi. Ia langsung mencengkeram otot-otot kecilnya, dan di balik sana ternyata ada setumpuk lilitan usus kecil dan usus besar. Sembari menyeringai sadis, ia lantas mencabutnya keluar, menantikan saat-saat usus-usus itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya.

Usus-usus itu langsung melorot selagi otot-ototnya dicabut dengan kasarnya, dan sambil menanti usus itu menciprat wajah Akashi, ia lalu beralih ke batang kejantanan Akashi yang sudah berhenti berdemo. Ia menatap batang itu dengan pandangan hampa, dan kemudian memegang gagangnya. Menghela napas dengan hati-hati, sontak saja pandangannya menjadi sangat menakutkan dan…!

**SRAAASSHHHH! ! ! !**

Tanpa tanggung-tanggung, pisau lipat kecil itu langsung dilesakkan membuat luka membujur ke bawah sehingga pisau itu secara tak langsung juga membelah isi batang kejantanannya, kantung kemihnya, selaput yang melindungi perut di bawah epidermis plus usus besar yang sedang berjuang untuk keluar dari tempatnya. Darah kembali bercipratan sehingga menodai wajah Tetsuya, belum lagi cairan _urine_ dan benda padat yang sangat busuk, bau dan berwarna cokelat tersebut.

"**AAAKKKHHHHH–**."

Menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia lantas mencabut pisau kecil tersebut. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dan berlumurkan darah Akashi, lantas dimasukkan ke dalam perut malang itu. Sembari mengaduk-aduk isi perutnya, Akashi terus menjerit kesakitan dan dipenuhi rasa ngeri. Belum lagi rasa 'setrum' yang dahsyat selagi Tetsuya mencabuti ujung usus besar tersebut.

CROOOOTTTT! ! !

Ujung usus besar itu kini berhasil dicabutnya, dan ia dengan tidak sabarnya mengeluarkan isi perutnya sehingga meninggalkan organ-organ yang melekat pada kulit dan juga munculnya tulang belakang yang kelihatan bergementar sekali. Mata birunya sontak saja menjadi mata seekor harimau yang sedang kejatuhan rejeki nomplok.

"**Kuhancurkan… Kuhancurkan…**" Tetsuya malah cengar-cengir selagi tangan kirinya mengelus susunan tulang belakang tersebut.

_Jangan… Jangan cabut tulang belakangku… Jangan…_ Akashi hanya bisa berdoa dan berdoa, berharap ia tidak akan melakukan tindakan menyakitkan tersebut. Namun ia juga selalu benar; bahawasanya doanya pasti tidak bakal terkabul, mengingat Tetsuya yang sudah masuk yandere mode dari awal.

Jari jemari sebelah kiri Tetsuya kini mendekati tulang tersebut, menyentuhnya dengan penuh cinta dan juga kebencian dan…

**KRETEK!**

* * *

_Look, the bell are about to stop_

_I shall finish my dinner_

_Your skull will be presented_

_For the sake of darkness and hatefulness_

* * *

"**AAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH! ! ! ! ! ! !**" Akashi kembali berteriak ngeri dan kesakitan.

Saking ngerinya, saraf di tubuhnya berjuta kali mengirimkan rasa nyeri yang dahsyat, seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan pedang, ditampar bolak-balik dengan bat raksasa berpaku, belum lagi dihajar oleh kapak berkali-kali. Lebih menyakitkan dari gigitan binatang liar manapun.

Menyeringai kecut, ia lalu mencabut organ-organ yang tersisa; hati, empedu, ginjal, bahkan usus halus! Tidak terelakkan sudah teriakan-teriakan menyedihkan nan menakutkan, seolah mewakili teriakan orang-orang berdosa. Betapa ngerinya wajah Akashi ketika menyaksikan Tetsuya menggenggam tiga organ penting tersebut, apalagi ketiga-tiganya masih menunjukkan gejala bergerak.

_Mual… Mual aku… Tidak… Tidak… Aku itu Emperor…! Emperor! Kenapa Tetsuya mengkhianatiku…? !_

Tetsuya yang sudah mulai lelah karena keasyikan menyiksa Akashi, lantas menjatuhkan ketiga organnya dengan malas. Pisaunya yang masih tergenggam pada tangan kanannya, lantas disiagakan. Pandangan matanya jatuh pada kedua mata Akashi, sehingga mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"**Sebentar. Aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Sebentar lagi bel akan berakhir.**" Tetsuya bersiul dengan girang.

Dan tanpa diduga Akashi…

**JLEB!**

Sontak saja mata pisau itu melesat menusuk pupil dan bagian dalam mata sebelah kiri Akashi, tempat bersemayamnya Emperor Eye! Terkejut sekaligus merasakan kesakitan yang sangat menyetrum, ia langsung menjerit-jerit kesakitan, namun sialnya ia hanya bisa terdiam lantaran kekuatannya sudah semuanya habis karena siksaan sebelumnya.

Akashi langsung menggelepar-gelepar kesakitan, "**AAARRGGHHH! ! ! ! TE-TETSSUUUYAAAA…! ! !**"

"**Diam, kecoak.**" Suara Tetsuya menjadi sangat dingin.

"…? !" Akashi hanya bisa bernapas dengan susah payah dan menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada mata sebelah kirinya.

Tangan kiri Tetsuya yang bermandikan darah itu langsung menarik keluar lidah Akashi, dan Tetsuya memotongnya dengan pisau lipat itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling! Akashi segera mencoba berteriak lagi untuk mengutukinya kesekian kalinya, namun tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Intinya, ia menjadi _bisu_ selama-lamanya.

_Ini bakal sulit…! Dasar psikopat!_ Akashi dari dalam dengan senang hati mengutukinya.

"~~~~~! ! !" Akashi mencoba mengekspresikan kebenciannya.

Tetsuya yang seolah paham makna kebencian yang keluar dari aura sang Emperor, lantas mencengkeram kepalanya erat-erat dengan pisau yang kembali disiagakan, bersiap akan penutup sebuah festival berdarah. Beberapa lama mereka saling bertatap, tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara di antara mereka.

Pisau berdarah itu lantas ditancapkan kembali ke mata sebelah kirinya.

"**~~~~~~! ! ! ! !**" Akashi kembali berontak, namun sialnya Tetsuya memblok pergerakannya.

_Ini benar-benar akan menjadi hari terakhirku… __Sial! Tetsuya… Tetsuya… Kenapa…_

**SRAAASSHHHH! ! !**

Si surai biru langit cerah itu langsung melesakkan pisaunya membentuk luka melintang dari mata sebelah kirinya menuju mata sebelah kananya!

"**~~~~~~~…**" Suara Akashi perlahan menghilang setelah goresan terakhir sekaligus mematikan tersebut.

Tahu bahwa Akashi kini sudah melayang pergi ke alam baka, ia lalu mencabuti pisaunya. Merasakan kalau permainannya sudah selesai, ia lantas berdiri dari posisi sebelumnya – berjongkok – dan menjauh dari tiang itu sembari mencari kapak yang sempat dipakainya. Menghela napas dengan malas, ia lalu kembali ke tiang tersebut dengan menyeret kapak menakutkan itu.

Si surai biru langit musim panas itu lantas menggenggam erat gagangnya yang besar dan berat, mengangkatnya ke samping kanannya, sembari berkata dengan mata sedingin es Antartika; tidak ada ampun, "Selamat tinggal, Akashi-kun. Belnya sudah berhenti berdentang…"

Dan…

**CKRASH!**

**KRETEK!**

Darah kembali bertumpah ruah di atas lantai yang kotor tersebut.

Serta menandai akhir hidup seorang Akashi Seijuurou di tangan sang mantan kekasihnya.

* * *

_I present you my devilish soul_

_You present me your crumbled body_

_You're willing to take the responsibility_

_Towards your sinful life…_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Your death is worthwhile _

_For my own world, my own dreams, my own existence_

_That you won't be needed_

_Until the Satan eats you… And I will laugh sadistically…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ End ]**

**[ Omake ]**

"_Selamat siang, dengan Chiri Akashina, reporter Japan Crime Television. __Saya di distrik Mie melaporkan sebuah kejadian yang sangat mengerikan telah terjadi. Sebuah tubuh yang sudah tidak dikenali, dimutilasi di dalam sebuah bekas kapel yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. __Diduga tubuh itu milik salah satu dari daftar orang hilang 1 bulan yang lalu…"_

Sebuah TV kecil dan analog sengaja dibiarkan menyala begitu saja di dalam sebuah ruangan yang gelap dan berantakan. TV itu memperlihatkan para polisi yang sedang menginvestigasi bekas kapel yang menjadi lautan darah. Di sana, sebuah tiang yang sudah dibetulkan posisi salibnya, memperlihatkan sebuah kepala yang sudah dipenggal dengan dahi yang dipaku dengan semacam pasak yang besar dan mengerikan, sedangkan pisau lipat kecil yang menancap dengan angkuh pada mata sebelah kanannya. Menambah kesan sadis, pada bagian atas kepalanya sendiri ditancapkan kapak raksasa yang sudah berubah warnanya.

Pipi sebelah kanan dan kiri kepala yang sudah dibakar hingga berwajah hitam itu dikuliti, sehingga meninggalkan tengkorak rahang bawah yang jelas kelihatan dengan seramnya.

Pada bagian leher, di sana banyak urat nadi yang dibiarkan begitu saja, sehingga menambah kesan sangat mengerikan pada kalbu para polisi tersebut. Tambahan lagi, banyak jarum akupuntur yang menusuk urat nadi yang dibiarkan tersebut.

Di sisi lain, para polisi kedapatan sedang mengamankan organ-organ yang sudah membusuk, yang ditebar di segala sisi kapel tersebut. Ada pula polisi yang memeriksa potongan kulit yang seperti dicabut paksa; yang diletakkan di sisi yang berlawanan dengan sisi di mana organ-organ tersebut diamankan.

Sedangkan di meja khotbah, jauh lebih mengerikan lagi.

Sejumlah polisi dengan masker penutup wajah, hanya bisa menggeleng wajah melihat kondisi tubuh yang menyedihkan tersebut.

Tubuh itu benar-benar rusak, di mana tulang bagian atasnya benar-benar diekspos dengan ekstrimnya; pada tujuh tulang sejati masih terbalut oleh daging dan kulit, sedangkan ketika mengecek bagian dalamnya, alangkah syoknya mereka. Paru-paru plus jantungnya sudah hilang, menyisakan sebuah ruang menakutkan yang menganga di dalam tubuh itu sendiri. Tulang ruas-ruas belakang sebagiannya sudah dihancurkan dengan brutalnya. Apalagi di dadanya, ditemukan belasan gunting yang menusuk tubuh malang itu.

Pada kedua tangannya sendiri, ditemukan bahwa lengan bagian bawahnya sudah terekspos daging plus tulang-tulangnya, sedangkan pada lengan atasnya, tertancap oleh 5 sampai 7 _dart_ ukuran besar dan juga terpisah oleh tubuh bagian atasnya.

Lebih seramnya, para polisi menemukan sejumlah potongan tulang pergelangan kaki pada mulut yang memang sengaja dilebarkan, seolah-olah kepala itu menjerit sambil memuntahkan tulang-tulangnya. Belum lagi banyak potongan daging yang tercecar di hampir seluruh tempat pada daerah bekas kapel tersebut.

Dan yang paling mengejutkan, pada belakang tiang itu terdapat tulisan raksasa yang bertuliskan seperti ini :

_Nowadays, nobody is the Emperor at this world_

_There's no longer an Emperor existed_

_Whoever wants to be the Emperor_

_Are willingly to be killed viciously_

_By me, the sixth phantom…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ Omake – End ]**

* * *

A/N (Mun) : MAMAAAKK. KURANG SADIS. #dikeplaklagi


End file.
